DE 100 60 120 A1 discloses a ball-type constant velocity joint in the form of a counter track joint with an axial displacement range, wherein the controlled angles of the first and second track pairs change in opposite directions along the axial displacement of the joint inner part with respect to the joint outer part. The guidance of the joint at each point on the axial displacement path varies as a result of the continuous change in the control angles of the first and second track pairs in opposite directions along the axial displacement of the joint. In addition, either a maximum or a minimum of the control angles is reached at each end point of displacement travel in the first and second track pairs.